The Things We Leave Behind
by littlemissbad
Summary: A story about Melinda and Jim and of course, a little one. An interesting twist. Hope you enjoy and plz REVIEW!Rated teen for language and possible content.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is a new story by yours truly. Kind've an interesting twist so I hope you all enjoy and if it turns out to be successful, I'll be sure to update so REVIEW!!**

The Things We Leave Behind

Chapter 1

"Oh you are stinky!" Melinda Gordon exclaimed as she played with her nearly 3 month old daughter, Leah. Leah giggled as her mother bounced her on her knee. Melinda smiled at the sound of her daughter's adorable laughter. It made her happy to see her little one so happy.

"There are my two favourite girls," Jim Clancy said walking into the living room where both Melinda and Leah were. He smiled and kissed Melinda, then took Leah from her. Leah flashed her parents a smile then snuggled into her father's arms.

"Awwww," Melinda said as she snapped a shot of the two snuggling together. She swore she'd already gone through three memory cards FULL of pictures of Leah. She was definitely not going to be camera shy when she got older. Jim smiled then sighed as he heard the familiar ring of the doorbell. Melinda then retrieved Leah from her husband. "You get the door and I'll change this little one. She probably needs a feeding too."

"Alright," he said, leaning in and kissing the two of them as they headed up the stairs into the nursery. Jim walked towards the door, a smile still plastered upon his face. He turned the knob and opened the door, his head still facing the stairs as he watched the two enter the nursery. He smiled then turned back to see who was at the door. His eyes widened. Never in a million years had he expected this.

A woman; fair-skinned, long, dark hair, large, hazel eyes. She had a slender body figure and was undeniably beautiful but Jim's mind wasn't focused on her body or appearance at all. No, he was still stunned at the fact she was standing at his doorstep.

"Jimbo, it's been a long time hasn't it?" the woman said. Jim just nodded, unable to say anything. "Oh come on Jimbo, don't be so stiff. You do remember me, don't you?" Jim's mouth curved into a scowl.

"Of course. How could I not?" The woman smiled egoistically.

"I knew you'd remember me. I'm kinda hard to forget and not just 'cause of the sex." Jim smiled sarcastically.

"Right. Anyway, what are you doing here? And how the hell did you find me?"

"Yeah, finding you. That was rather difficult. I swear I searched every single major town in the country; you always said you wanted to live in a big city."

"People change."

"Yeah, but unfortunately that doesn't change the things they did." He sighed.

"Listen, Tracy, what'd you want?"

"It's not really what I want, rather what someone else-"

"What's going on? I...heard voices," Melinda said coming down the stairs, baby Leah still in her arms. She smiled at Tracy. "Who's this?" she asked, her question directed at Jim. Jim let out a nervous breath.

"Mel, this is Tracy, an old _friend_ from college." Melinda smiled and held out her free hand.

"Hi, I'm Melinda, Jim's wife." Tracy nodded and smiled back. "Well, why don't you come inside? I'll make some coffee for everyone, besides; it's quite chilly out there this morning." Tracy smiled warmly.

"That would be wonderful, although, I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Right, well in that case I guess you'd better be-" Jim started.

"Jim," Melinda said in a hushed voice so Tracy wouldn't hear. She then turned back to Tracy "Nonsense, c'mon in." Tracy smiled and followed Melinda into the living room where Leah's toys were sprawled across the room. "Please excuse the mess; we weren't planning on having company."

"Oh it's fine. I remember when my daughter was that small," she said admiring the baby. Melinda smiled.

"Oh I almost forgot, this is Leah," she said putting Leah in her swing chair.

"She's adorable. How old?"

"Nearly 3 months." Tracy nodded and watched as Leah began to play with a small toy that was hanging from the swing chair. Meanwhile, Jim was busy starting the coffee, making sure to hear every word of the conversation. He couldn't let her blow his cover just like that. Melinda turned back to Tracy. "So how old is yours?"

"She's just about 10."

"That's great. Is there anything I should watch out for?" Tracy chuckled.

"Just, make sure you don't miss a second. They grow up too fast as it is." Melinda smiled.

"I'll remember that." Just then, Jim walked in with three cups of steaming coffee.

"Thanks," Tracy replied, taking a mug from Jim. Jim flashed her sarcastic smile then sat down next to Melinda.

"So," Melinda said, taking a sip of her coffee, "you two are old college friends?" Both Jim and Tracy nodded.

"Yup, just _friends_," Jim replied making sure that 'friends' was well enforced. All three then sipped their coffee. "Well you should probably get going then. I'm sure you have things to do and we _definitely_ have things to do sooooo," Jim said, breaking the silence. Tracy smiled and got up.

"Right. I probably should go and let you guys enjoy the rest of your afternoon," she said, heading for the door. Jim got up and made his way over to the door as well. He wanted to get her out of there as soon as possible. Tracy was just about to head out the door when she stopped and turned to face both Melinda and Jim. "Actually, I _did_ come here for something and it would probably be rather stupid of me to leave without having had said it..." Jim looked at her strangely.

"Okaaaaaay," he said, waiting for her to say something.

"Um, actually, Jim, why don't you walk me out? It's kinda private," she said, addressing Melinda. "It's nothing personal, I mean I really like you and you seem like a great person, it's just, I think I'd like to keep it between Jim and me." Melinda nodded.

"It's okay. I totally understand. I think this little one needs to be put down for a nap anyway." Tracy smiled.

"Thanks, it was really nice meeting you."

"You too," she replied, carrying a sleepy Leah up the stairs and squeezing Jim's hand on her way up. Jim took a deep breath then closed the door behind him...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!!Thanks guys, the response was pretty good but I know you can do better!!JK thanks for the reviews and once again, please keep them coming. Critique is always good so don't be afraid to do so!!**

Chapter 2

"So," Jim said, breaking the silence as the two walked slowly towards her car.

"So," Tracy replied. Jim sighed. He really didn't have time for this if this was how it was going to go.

"Tracy, why are you here?" She stopped and turned around to face him.

"Jim, in a few months it'll be 10 years since we last saw each other."

"Your point it?" he asked, not really caring how much time had passed.

"Jim, my daughter is turning 10." Jim's eyes grew wide.

"What exactly are you saying?"

"I'm saying that there was someone else you left behind when we broke up. Jim we have a daughter together and I'm so sorry for dropping this on you now. I don't expect anything from you besides a little help."

"For what?" he asked quietly, his eyes looking to the ground.

"Our daughter is a very smart and gifted little girl. She has more than excelled in her education and her school would like for her to be put in a special school for children who excel in their academics. She wants to go so badly and I want to get her their but, there is a huge tuition fee that's blocking me from getting her there. I can fund a bit of it myself but I really need your help for the rest of it."

"And what makes you think I have the money to help you out?" Jim demanded. "In case you haven't noticed, I _have_ settled down and started a family who also needs my money."

"I know and I'm really sorry to intrude but, I don't know what else to do. Jim, she's nearly a prodigy and she's _bored_ in school because it's too easy. If I don't change things now, her future isn't going to be so bright." Jim sighed loudly.

"What's her name?" he asked calmly.

"Mikayla. Mikayla Marie Monard. She looks a lot like you. She has your nose." Tracy smiled. "Here's a picture of her," she said, holding out a picture of the girl. Jim took it and studied it closely. She did indeed have his nose. She had big hazel eyes and long dark hair, just like her mother. The smile was what caught him off-gaurd the most. He used to smile like that when he was her age and see her smiling that same smile, confirmed it. This was his little girl.

"She's beautiful. She looks a lot like you," he said, handing the picture back. Tracy smiled.

"Yeah, she's the apple of my eye. I don't know what I'd do without her." Jim nodded and stood there in silence. It was a lot to take in, finding out you had a nearly 10 year old daughter with someone you hadn't seen in almost a decade.

"Does she ever ask about me?" he asked, his eyes still staring to the ground. Tracy nodded.

"All the time. I've always told her I didn't know. I wasn't sure whether it was right of me telling her about you without your permission. Listen I-"

"I wanna meet her," Jim said cutting her off. He looked up at her.

"Jim, I-I don't think that's such a good idea. It's not fair to her if you decide to have nothing to do with her..."

"Well I want everything to do with her. If I'm going to give you the money, I want to meet her. You may not have given me that benefit before but you sure as hell are going to now if you want me to help you out."

"What about Melinda? You think she's going to be so positive about you making arrangements to meet the daughter you have with another woman?"

"She'll understand and I honestly don't think that is any of your business at the moment." Tracy nodded.

"I'm sorry. You're right. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just figured it was best for all of us..." Jim looked at her, obviously hurt.

"You honestly thought that if you told me about her, I wouldn't want anything to do with either of you? You thought I would disown my child just because I wasn't in love with you anymore?"

"Well, yeah, I guess I did."

"And I guess that's why we don't assume." Jim started to walk up to the front door of the house. "You call me when you figure out the best time for me to meet my daughter. Obviously you know where to find me and I mean it, I'm not writing any checks until I've met her." Tracy nodded.

"Okay," she said getting in her car and driving off. Jim let out a long breath, then walked back into the house. He had a _lot_ of explaining to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here goes chapter 3, hope you guys enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!!**

Chapter 3

"Hey," Melinda said, wrapping her arms around her husband.

"Hey," he replied sounding distant.

"Honey, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's uh...no, I'm lying. Mel, we need to talk."

"Okaaaay," she said, walking over and sitting on the couch. "What's up?"

"Well, you see, I lied. Tracy was more than just a 'friend', she was my college girlfriend." Melinda tried to be serious.

"Jim, it's fine. I figured that and it's okay that I wasn't the first woman you slept with." Jim laughed uneasily.

"Mel, I know, but, it's not that." Melinda rolled her eyes.

"Oh what, are you having an affair with her?" she said, not a hint of seriousness in her voice. Jim stayed silent. Suddenly worry overcame his body. He loved Melinda and Leah with all his heart but he suddenly felt as though this would be the one thing that would tear that apart. "Jim, don't tell me it's true?" Melinda said, waking him from his thoughts, anger rising in her voice.

"No, no, that's not it either. You know I wouldn't do that. You know that," he replied, trying to reassure her.

"I'm not sure I do," she said quietly, hoping Jim hadn't heard her.

"Mel," he said looking deep into her eyes.

"What Jim?" she asked, tears in her eyes.

"I love you, okay, and NOTHING is ever going to change that. Not even death. You're the love of my life and I would be utterly stupid not to realise how lucky I am, to have found you."

"You're lucky I'm such a big suck," she said, collapsing into him. Jim smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you," she said softly.

"I love you too, Mel," he answered. After a few minutes, Melinda broke free of his embrace. Jim smiled and she smiled back.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked, having had forgiven Jim. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Well there's honestly no easy way to say it, I just need to know that you trust me."

"Jim, I trust you."

"Okay, well, I have a daughter, other than Leah." Melinda's eyes grew wide and she looked like she was going to tear his head off for a brief moment. She inhaled deeply and shed the look. "Mel?" he asked, a slight sense of terror in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm...fine. I'm sorry that was just a really big shock. I mean, I would have NEVER expected this but, I trust you and I know you would have told me if you have known."

"Oh Mel," he said, pulling her tightly into his arms. The two just sat there, enveloped in each other's embrace.

"Jim," she said suddenly.

"Yeah," he said pulling out of the embrace and looking at her.

"What does she want? Tracy."

"Well," he said, wrapping an arm around her, "It seems Mikayla is a very brilliant little girl."

"Mikayla?" Melinda asked, looking up at her husband. He nodded.

"Tracy wants to send her to private school but the tuition is a little too much for to afford on her own. She wants my help to help pay for Mikayla's schooling."

"Did you accept?" Jim shook his head.

"Of course not. I would never just hand over that much money without consulting with you and besides, I'm not handing over any money until I see the girl; in person." Melinda nodded and Jim pulled out a photo. "This is her," he said, showing Melinda the photo. She smiled.

"She looks a lot alike Tracy, it's the-"

"Smile," the two said together. Melinda smiled and looked back to the photo.

"Leah has the same one. I guess that's a Clancy trait that your children inherit." Jim chuckled.

"Yeah..."

"Hey," she said looking up to him.

"Sorry, it's just, I feel horrible for letting her live a life without a father. I'm so happy Leah doesn't have to go through it but I just...I want to be involved in her life." Melinda's heart broke at the sight of her husband, so vulnerable and hurt.

"Jim, it's not your fault. Tracy would have contacted you if she wanted you in her daughter's life. If anybody, it's Tracy's fault so don't blame yourself and if you're asking for my permission to be involved in Mikayla's life, no one's stopping you. Maybe we can all be one happy family." Jim smiled.

"You sure you're okay with this?" Melinda nodded.

"I'm sure. I'd love to meet her and I'm sure Leah wouldn't mind a big sister."

"Mel, you're amazing."

"I know," she said getting up. Jim got up too and kissed her passionately on the lips. "Mmmm, I could get used to that," she said breaking away. "So how many more unknown children are there?" she teased.

"Not funny!" Jim exclaimed as he followed his wife up the stairs to check on their sleeping angel.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few weeks later, Jim stood at the window, smiling as he watched a small girl step out of a car. His smile grew larger as she advanced to the door.

"Mel!" he called as Tracy and the girl approached the door.

"I'm coming!" Melinda called back, appearing on the stairs with Leah at her hip a few moments later. She sat Leah in her chair and joined her husband, clasping his hand as the two opened the door.

A small, shy Mikayla stood at the doorway, holding her mother's hand tightly. Jim took a deep breath then knelt down to her level and looked at her closely.

"Hi Mikayla," he said slowly. She stared at him for a moment and smiled as if she already knew him.

"Hi Daddy," she answered softly. Jim gasped then looked up to Tracy.

"You told her?" he mouthed. Tracy shook her head, a look of bewilderment on her face as well. Mikayla stared at him intently.

"It's okay, I guess you're not my dad," she said sadly. Jim looked at the little girl and felt his heart break as she stared to the ground in sorrow.

"Miky, I am you dad," she said almost mechanically. Tracy's eyes narrowed as the words fell out of his mouth.

"Jim, what are you talking about?" she asked, her lips pursed. Jim then stood up and looked at Tracy.

"Tracy, it's time she know and I don't care if it means we go through a custody battle, but she's just as much mine as she is yours and I can't just turn my back on her. That would be like walking out on Leah, which is something I would never do, so why did I do it to her?"

"Jim, you didn't walk out on her; you never knew about her, you can't be blamed for that."

"Yeah, maybe not, but I will blame myself if I don't do anything about it now." Tracy sighed then jumped realising Mikayla was still in the room. She relaxed as she noticed that she had become more interested with baby Leah rather than her parents' problems.

"Jim, why don't we talk about this outside." He nodded and followed her outside, again.

Once outside, Tracy didn't waste a moment.

"Jim, don't you DARE go saying things that you can't keep! I don't care if you say them to me but not to my daughter. She's been fatherless for a long time now and she doesn't need anyone playing head games with her."

"Tracy, what I said, I meant. I'm not going anywhere and neither is OUR daughter, or I WILL battle you in court for her. You can't come barging in here asking for money for her and then not expect me to want to know about her! I may not have know about her but I love her. I love her just as much as I do Leah and Melinda is perfectly fine with Mikayla becoming a part of our family so it's really no hassle for us." Tracy stared to the ground. "Trac, she _needs_ a father and I know you want what's best for her, so stop fighting and just accept it. We can be a team on this and give her everything she needs; everything our daughter needs." Tracy sighed again and smiled.

"Okay," she said simply.


End file.
